purestformofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aluminium
Overview Ace pilot, model, industrialist, chef, and astronaut, Aluminium has done it all, and has more than a matching share of egotism to go with it; she's the sort of person who would print an entire encyclopaedia about herself. A ubiquitous celebrity rarely seen without at least one admirer on her arm, Aluminium has taken exuberantly to her successes, but despite her life of excess remains a relatively effective manager of her business, with some assistance from her staff and partners. Physically she is a tall, toned woman with thin silver hair, worn in a short military-style cut. Her eyes are a striking deep blue. She typically favours practical dress such as cargo pants or fatigues, but not to the point of complaining about fancier garb. Her usual formal attire is a simple business suit, but she owns several satin gowns in various shades for use on special occasions. She appears to be around twenty-eight years old. Relationships * Beryllium: 'Simultaneously Aluminium's fiercest rival and closest friend, Beryllium is one of the few people that Aluminium not merely acknowledges, but genuinely respects. The two have been friends since their early fighter jock days, where their mutual competitive natures both put them at odds and gave them grounds for their friendship. The two continue to work closely together on aerospace projects, and Aluminium furnishes aid to Beryllium on all but her highest-security projects. * 'Scandium: 'Scandium is Aluminium's assistant, and Aluminium relies upon her assistance to smooth out all sorts of problemsshe might encounter. Scandium is one of the few people that Aluminium treats with complete seriousness, having learned to value her skills, but almost as a consequence of this is ignorant of Scandium's feelings for her. * 'Magnesium: Aluminium's business partner, Magnesium is less flamboyant than Aluminium, but much less collected, being quick to anger and slow to calm. As such, Magnesium usually works in the background while Aluminium handles the leadership and social sides of their work, which has worked out well for both of them. Privately, while not as close as Aluminium and Beryllium, Magnesium is one of Aluminium's vital confidantes. * Gold: 'Aluminium and Gold have a strong dislike for each other, for reasons somewhat inscrutable to others: old versus new money, personality clashes, a desire to compete against someone of Gold's stature, or maybe just the simple fact that there can only be one most ostentatious person in a given room. Regardless, their disputes are infamous, and society (aided by Scandium and Silver) endeavours to keep the two separate at any events that both would attend. * 'Silver: Aluminium briefly fancied herself as a rival to Silver in her youth, though this has earned her Gold's ire more than Silver's. Silver has never really considered Aluminium seriously, to Aluminium's chagrin; there's no greater offense to a lover of the limelight than disinterest. Silver often breaks up arguments between Aluminium and Gold, more often than not coming down on Gold's side (for reasons Aluminium can totally understand). * '''Iron: '''Aluminium respects Iron's business successes, and sees Iron as one of the last obstacles for her to surpass professionally, but after actually meeting Iron finds her personally to be a stark disappointment. In her own way she's supportive of Iron, trying to encourage her to engage more with others, but is largely unaware of the nature of Iron's problems, particularly her relationship to Carbon.